The graduation waits
by Hijikata-chan
Summary: CONTÉM YAOI/LEMON.UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.  O baile de formatura do terceiro ano EM estava para acontecer ... mas algo intrigava Hijikata Toshizou : Okita Souji , o seu colega de classe.


UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DE HAKUOUKI!

CONTÉM YAOI ( Relações homosexuais entre homens ) , alguns palavrões... só

Hijikata x Okita

Hakuouki não me pertence.

Mandem Reviews(boas ou ruins) , isso é bom xD

* * *

><p>Toda essa história começou quando acordei atrasado. Era uma manhã ensolarada, aqueles malditos passarinhos cantando, aquela vontade imensa de tacar um tanto de pedras em cada um deles. Acordei com o sol batendo em meu rosto e percebi que estava atrasado, isso nunca acontece! E também não foi culpa minha. Eu olhei para o relógio que marcava cinco para às sete … sendo que a aula começava sete e dez.<p>

Rapidamente coloquei minhas roupas,arrumei minha cama e minha mochila e desci as escadas em disparada. Encima da mesa lá estava o café pronto. minha mãe e meu pai estavam sentados comendo pão, frutas, tomando suco ... todas essas coisas que esperam de famílias fazerem juntas. Mas apenas desci, peguei uma maçã e dei um beijo na minha mãe.

-Já vou. Se eu demorar de mais perco o ônibus e não, não precisa de me levar de carro. - Eu

respondi antes que meu pai perguntasse.

-Toshizou, se comporte, eu te amo. - Minha mãe falou.

-Tchau. - Meu pai falou.

Saí correndo então e vi que o ponto de ônibus estava vazio. Imaginei que eu tivesse perdido o ônibus.

Poucos minutos depois,Heisuke Toudou apareceu ao meu lado. Ele segurava um resto de pão e estava ofegante.

-Hijikata velho! eu to ferrado hoje! Eu vim correndo lá da minha casa que é lá do outro lado da cidade até aqui porque eu perdi o ônibus! E a minha mãe, cara, você sabe como ela é, ela tava querendo me matar e meu pai lendo aquele maldito jornal... Eu to fodido! - Ele chorou

-Nossa, como isso aconteceu? - Eu disse não demonstrando muito interesse -

-Tipo, eu fui falar para a minha mãe que eu fiquei de recuperação em Educação Física de novo, ela ficou meia hora brigando comigo, falando o quanto o filho dela era retardado para conseguir essa façanha! Tipo, isso dói cara, aí meu pai falou para a minha mãe que eu ia atrasar, NEM PRA ME AJUDAR ELE TIRA A CARA DO JORNAL! Quando eu cheguei no ponto,o ônibus tinha acabado de sair! E eu sai correndo atrás dele,mas ele não parou..

-Nossa,mas nessa questão você deveria ter faltado de aula..mesmo eu não concordando muito com isso. - Eu falei indiferente, comendo a maçã. Esse menino não devia ter nascido, coitado, eu nem tinha ouvido o que ele falou.

-Mas ... Eu tenho Educação Física hoje.

- E daí?

- E daí, que a minha mãe quase me matou porque eu fiquei de recuperação. - Ele falou choroso

- Claro, afinal... Como é que você conseguiu tal proeza? - Eu perguntei

- Err … eu sempre mato aula ou durmo

- Tá explicado, vamos ignorar isso, por favor. Bom,o ônibus está vindo. Vamos.

- Ok ok.

Entramos no ônibus e sentamos nos primeiros bancos, já que eram os únicos vazios. Até porque, lá atrás, Okita Souji provavelmente estaria sentado, e bem, eu odeio ele. Não é pelo fato de encontrá-lo fumando aqueles cigarros Black no fundo da escola ano passado, nem porque ele vivia me oferecendo alguma bebida durante o intervalo ou porque ele nunca prestava atenção em nada que o professor falava.

Logo que Heisuke se sentou, Sano ,o mais famoso e popular jogador de futebol da escola aparece com seu amigo Shinpachi e esfrega a cabeça de Heisuke,o tratando como criança. Eles era populares, bonitos, fortões, mas o nível de idiotice deles provavelmente repudiava todas as meninas realmente legais de perto deles.

-Cadê o dinheiro e o lanche, bobão? - Disse Sano,sorrindo e esfregando a cabeça de Heisuke – Nosso idiota favorito trouxe dinheiro hoje? HAHAHA

-Pra que eu deveria entregar pra vocês? Que droga! Eu preciso lanchar também! Aff, não devia ter acordado hoje, que bosta...

-Passa logo senão a gente te quebra e você sabe disso – Disse Shinpachi,ameaçando-o -

-Porque vocês não trazem o próprio dinheiro? Deixa o coitado em paz! Ele tá todo ferrado já! - Eu disse sério -

Eu odiava com todas as minhas forças quando faziam isso comigo na sétima e oitava série.

-Ta bom,fiquei até com dó HAHAHA! Hoje a gente te deixa em paz só porque o nerdão pediu, mas abre o olho! - Disse Sano, voltando para o fundo do ônibus com Shinpachi -

-Hijikata-san valeu! - Disse Heisuke sorrindo,me agradecendo. -

Qual é, ele não deveria ter nascido, mas não significa que ele quis ter nascido, alguém tinha que ser legal com ele.

Depois daquilo, fiquei o resto do caminho para o colégio olhando a paisagem pela janela.

Os horários passaram normalmente, Física, Matemática, História, Física de novo, intervalo ... As mesmas coisas até chegar no ultimo horário: Educação Física. Eu era horrível, era um nerd feito, naquela época minha única preocupação era passar em Harvard e estudar mais ainda, logo, eu odiava aquelas aulas principalmente porque depois teria que tomar banho no vestiário. Sabe como é, pessoas enchendo seu saco falando que seu pênis é pequeno e te batendo com toalhas.

Outro fato para eu odiar educação física, além de eu não ser bom em quase nada,era porque Okita ficava zombando de mim por tudo. Acho que ele me odiava, provavelmente por eu ser "chato". O que é que ele tinha em brigar comigo? Eu nem deveria me preocupar com isso, era melhor ignorar. Parei com meus pensamentos e fui logo fazer a aula.

Quando todos saíram do vestiário, tomei coragem e fui tomar banho. Estava eu bem cantando "Yellow Submarine" no chuveiro quando ouvi uns passos para dentro do vestiário. Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda! Seja lá quem fosse me estendeu uma toalha e falou:

-Nossa, que coisinha pequena ein? HUAUHAHUAHUA – Era Souji, merda, merda, olha o que ele estava falando... Ah, não acredito que eu estava ouvindo isso.

-PORRA OKITA! Qual a graça de me atormentar? Você me atormenta mais do que qualquer um desde o ano passado! E a gente já está no 3º ano do ensino médio! Qual o seu problema comigo? Dá para agir como se fosse uma criança? Fala logo que porra é essa de me encher o saco! - Eu disse, me enrolando na toalha -

-Sei la, é engraçado sua reação – Disse Souji, sorrindo com aquele sorriso de escárnio. -

-Não, não é... -Eu disse, enquanto ia sendo empurrado para a parede e segurando a toalha. -

-Bom ... Você se irrita mas não faz nada. Até parece que gosta de mim, viado – Disse Okita, me espremendo contra a parede e aproximando seu rosto do meu, provocando -

-V-você tá doido? Você é homem! E VOCÊ ME ODEIA! - Eu disse, virando a cara e apertando os olhos -

-Seus olhos dizem o contrário, Hijikata Toshizou, você está os apertando – Disse Okita, chegando seus lábios perto de minha orelha, sussurrando -

P-para! E-eu...- Ok, aquilo não tinha sido sexy, não não tinha, só para minha ex-namorada, e outra: ele era um HOMEM e eu não estava gostando NADA disso.

-Ok então – Disse ele, se virando e indo para a porta, ignorando completamente que eu estava ali, sem entender o que aconteceu.

-Não! Espera! Me explic- Eu disse sem perceber, puxando-o pela mão -

Existem coisas que eu entendo e tolero perfeitamente, outras que eu não entendo, e algumas poucas, bem poucas que eu não quero entender, e outras que eu não queria entender. Também existem aquele tipo de coisa que eu tenho certo nojo. O que aconteceu a seguir se enquadra em todas essas coisas, tirando a da tolerância, é claro. Ele ao se virar,puxou meu rosto para perto e me beijou calmamente, me encostando novamente na parede, acariciando meu rosto.

Não pude reagir, não conseguia reagir! EU QUERO REAGIR! Talvez pelo fato de gostar dele...NUNCA! Ou talvez por eu estar beijando outro homem, e isso ser estranho, ou talvez pelo fato de Okita ser gay, ou pior, pelo fato de eu estar me sentindo gay! Mas a cada toque eu me sentia mais preso a ele,não sei porque.

Permanecemos deste modo por uns três minutos, até que eu o empurrei, ofegante. Eu caí no chão de uma vez e tentei repassar todas as coisas que tinham acontecido. OKITA SOUJI ME BEIJOU, POR TRÊS MINUTOS SEGUIDOS, EU IA MORRER!

- Okita, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? - Eu falei enquanto colocava a minha cueca por baixo da toalha, eu tinha acabado de descobrir que ele era gay. EU NÃO IA FICAR PELADO PERTO DELE DE JEITO NENHUM, até porque... Ah, ignore. - Maldito maluco ...

Ele deu uma risadinha e se sentou no banco, mexendo na mochila cinza dele. Aproveitei que ele não estava olhando e coloquei a minha calça e minha blusa. Ele tinha pegado o celular. Sua mochila se parecia com a minha. Sai correndo e peguei a primeira mochila que vi, sem perceber não era minha.

Peguei um ônibus, fui para a minha casa, subi, ignorando as perguntas dos empregados, joguei a mochila num canto e desabei na cama.

Como..COMO eu pude aceitar tal ato de alguém como o Okita? E pior! De outro homem? Como! eu ... o beijei por três minutos! Eu não pude reagir! Será que ... eu posso gostar dele envés de odiar? CLARO QUE NÃO! EU POSSO SER NERD, MAS GAY NÃO!

Após pensar todas essas porcarias, adormeci. Um pouco mais tarde, fui acordado por um dos empregados, o qual falavam que um amigo meu estava me aguardando na sala.

-An? Amigo? Droga ... só pode ser o Heisuke. Vou ir ver o que ele quer -Pensei, descendo as escadas -

Desci até a sala de estar, vi Okita sentado no sofá fumando um cigarro com o cheiro mais forte que aqueles perfumes Dolce & Gabbana e me assustei, claro. Ele tinha quase me estuprado, agora provavelmente queria terminar de estuprar! O olhar dele para mim era desconfortável. Não queria que ele demorasse.

-O-oi Okita. O que você quer? - Eu disse,me sentando no sofá a frente dele -

-Você pegou a minha mochila, animal. Na hora da pressa você acabou trazendo a minha, então eu vim buscar – Disse Okita, se levantando do sofá o qual estava sentando e sentando e ficando em pé.

-O-ok então,vem comigo porque ela está no meu quarto – Eu disse, me levantando rapidamente e indo em direção as escadas com Okita me seguindo -

-Hijikata, sua casa é grande ein? Ricaço! -Disse ele, sorrindo enquanto subia as escadas-

-Esforço dos meus pais..só isso. - Eu disse,entrando em meu quarto -

Minha casa era bastante espaçosa. Tinha dois andares e uma área enorme atrás da casa. Toda gramada, com algumas roseiras e arbustos enfeitando o local. Mais ou menos quatro palmeiras perto da grande piscina que lá tinha e um salão de jogos. Dentro da casa também era de se admirar. Mais quartos do que pessoas na casa. Claro, contando com quarto dos empregados. Tudo isso conseguido com esforço de meus pais. Minha mãe formada em direito e meu pai em medicina. Claro, quase nunca paravam em casa.

E família... e sorte. - Falou Souji, se sentando na cama próximo a mim. Ele deu uma baforada e me ofereceu um cigarro.

- Eu não...

- Não fuma, eu sei, só achei educado. - Ele se deitou na minha cama e jogou o resto do cigarro no chão e pisou nele ainda deitado.

Que folgado ein? Mal chegou e já está deitando na cama dos outros?

-Como assim família e sorte? Você também tem uma família,oras..

-Não acho que eu tenha uma "família" de verdade..minha família tem muitos problemas. Não gosto de tocar muito no assunto.

-Ah,me desculpe … mas, o que foi aquilo mais cedo no vestiário? - Eu disse,fixando meu olhar para o piso do quarto -

Eu mal terminei de falar e o Souji me puxou,me deitando na cama, ficando sobre mim.

-Você sabe - Disse ele, enrolando alguns fios de meu cabelo em seus dedos. -

-Souji, não sei o que você quer dizer mas eu- Ok, eu calei a boca. ele me beijou de novo. Apesar de eu estar beijando uma pessoa do mesmo sexo que eu … COMO EU NÃO CONSEGUIA REAGIR A ISSO? Eu não entendia direito! Eu tentava empurrá-lo, mas não tinha como! Ele estava prendendo meus pulsos na cama!

Eu estava ficando excitado por algum motivo, mas eu não queria isso. Souji passava seu joelho em minha calça, querendo algo mais e eu não conseguia parar aquilo!

Ele prendeu minhas duas mãos com sua mão direita, e com a outra, subia minha camisa. Logo, percorreu sua mão até os botões de minha calça e os abriu.

- Porque não começamos o que íamos começar no vestiário?- Disse Souji, sorrindo e beijando levemente meu pescoço -

Não fazia mais ideia do que ele estava dizendo! Eu não ia começar merda nenhuma no vestiário! Mas... por alguma razão eu não conseguia parar aquilo. Talvez se eu fizesse o joguinho dele. Eu poderia empurrá-lo e mandar ele ir embora!

Ele continuou me beijando. Comecei a imaginar que ele fosse uma garota e comecei a aceitar os toques e dessa vez, entrelacei minha língua com a dele. Eu realmente queria que ele sumisse dali logo!

-Acho que alguém aqui começou a cooperar – Disse Okita, mordendo meu lábio e puxando-o -

-Souji ... acho melhor pararmos por hoje..eu não vou conseguir fazer isso – Falei forçadamente, esperando que ele desistisse -

-Tem certeza, Hijikata? - Ele me olhou com aqueles olhos verdes, que lembravam letreiros.

-Tenho...Eu ainda não consigo fazer isso. Me desculpe- Eu disse, fixando meu olhar nele, procurando a desistência -

- Não precisa ficar assim, eu entendo o que você deve estar se sentindo. Eu vou esperar até quando você realmente achar que deve fazer. - Disse Okita, sorrindo e me beijando novamente – Mas ... como eu fico deste jeito? - Mostrando-se excitado -

-O que você quer que eu faça? Não posso fazer nada! - Eu disse, esperando que realmente ele me soltasse e não me obrigasse a fazer isso ... ISSO NÃO! POR FAVOR! -

-Você poderia cuidar disso pra mim, não acha? - Ele disse, me puxando pelas mãos ainda me prendendo, me fazendo sentar na cama -

O QUE ELE ESTAVA PENSANDO? Eu nunca tinha feito isso antes E EU NÃO QUERIA FAZER! EU NÃO QUERO!

-Eu não sei como fazer isso, Okita ... - Eu disse,tentando sair mais uma vez dessa merda -

-Tudo tem uma primeira vez -Ele disse, sorrindo e abrindo sua calça com uma mão – Fique de joelhos na cama -

Ele desceu um pouco a calça e retirou seu membro enrijecido de dentro da cueca.

QUAL É? O dele conseguia ser maior que o meu? Mesmo sendo pouca coisa...PORRA OKITA!

Ele beijou meus lábios novamente, e logo em seguida , forçou minha cabeça para baixo.

Eu já não tinha chance de parar aquilo, ele era realmente mais forte que eu! Mesmo eu tentando subir minha cabeça, ele a forçava e me olhava com aqueles olhos prazerosos.

Eu não tive escolha, então permiti que seu membro entrasse em minha boca. Eu queria que aquilo tudo acabasse logo, então passei minha língua por toda a parte superior e deslizando-a até a base. O coloquei para dentro de minha boca e movimentava minha cabeça para cima e para baixo.

Eu sentia o membro de Okita pulsando em minha boca de tanta excitação. Ele começara a forçar minha cabeça contra seu membro, buscando o seu prazer. Eu já não aguentava mais aquilo! Mas dava pra perceber que logo tudo aquilo acabaria. Okita gemia baixo e cada vez mais parecia aumentar o ritmo. Ele parou os movimentos por um instante e me puxou pelos pulsos para cima, me beijando novamente. Até quando ele pretendia continuar com isso? A cada segundo ele apertava mais e mais meus pulsos, não permitindo que eu o fizesse parar!

Tornou a descer minha cabeça em seu membro, fazendo com que eu aprofundasse minha garganta em todo o seu membro várias vezes. Cada vez mais, ele intensificava os movimentos, até que finalmente ele retirasse seu membro da minha boca e seu líquido jorrasse em meu rosto. Eu estava me sentindo péssimo e sujo depois daquilo tudo...Eu tinha sido forçado a fazer uma das piores coisas do mundo! UMA DAS PIORES! E ERA UM HOMEM! eu não conseguia entender ...

Depois de sua ejaculação, ele me puxou para cima, me pondo novamente de joelhos, e me beijou novamente, soltando meus pulsos e me puxando pela cintura para mais perto.

Eu estava sem reação e não sabia o que fazer mais ... lágrimas rolaram em meu rosto involuntariamente, e então e recuperando, o empurrei.

-O-OKITA, SAIA DAQUI AGORA! NÃO PERCEBE O QUE FEZ COMIGO? NEM QUIS SABER SE EU QUERIA E NÃO ME DEIXOU SAIR QUANDO EU QUERIA! - Eu disse, extremamente nervoso -

-Tá bom, eu saio. Mas antes... - Disse ele, se aproximando de mim novamente – Só quero te dizer que de alguma maneira eu me sinto atraído por você ... vai entender. Não pense que eu estou apaixonadinho, só sinto interesse. - Disse, arrumando suas roupas, pegando a mochila e saindo do quarto -

Eu não sabia mais como reagir a nada. Acho que se tacassem um copo na minha cabeça eu continuaria com a cara de poker que eu estava naquele momento.

Tomei um banho rápido, afinal eu estava me sentindo mais sujo do que nunca. Não só pelo fato da ejaculação, mas por ele ter me tocado como fez.

Eu não tinha nem certeza do que tinha acontecido, mas claro, aquele infeliz deixou uma marca na minha boca quando mordeu. COMO EU EXPLICO ISSO? AINDA MAIS EU QUE NÃO MINTO?

Não quero pensar nisso ... coloquei um gelo no local roxo e fui ver TV pelo resto do dia.

Claro que eu fiquei pensando enquanto via TV. Eu simplesmente poderia ter dito que eu não queria nada desde o inicio e chamado algum empregado ou sei lá! Não sei porque deixei isso tudo acontecer ... Eu não consigo achar respostas! O tempo passou até rápido, eram 22:58. Tinha aula no dia seguinte, então me revirei na cama até conseguir dormir.

* * *

><p>HÁÁÁ podem me matar. Eu sei que não ficou muuuito legal, mas me esforcei muito _<p>

Eu e a Shvibzikya nos esforçamos pra tentar sair uma coisa pouco decente (é, acho que editamos umas 5 vezes)

Por favor(reforçando), mandem Reviews (boas ou ruins) sobre o primeiro capítulo

Byee ;*


End file.
